


The Danger of Muggle Research

by Naruthirnith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grindeldore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthirnith/pseuds/Naruthirnith
Summary: (or the time Albus and Gellert conduct a social experiment at the local muggle pub)The height of summer 1899, the summer heat is blistering and two young wizards are bored and looking for trouble.





	The Danger of Muggle Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/gifts).



> Hiiiii! I hope you enjoy this! It's been so much fun to write! I loved your promts and have gone with 'drunk protective Gellert'!

The heat was unbearable. Rather odd considering the rest of the month had been rather mixed and yet this morning Albus Dumbledore had woken up having kicked his blankets off and was still sweat drenched, too hot for even tea. Albus glanced out of the window as he sat on the window seat and combed his long auburn hair. His hair was further evidence of the heat, frizz and knots, presumably from a heat disturbed sleep. Outside Albus could see onto the main road through Godric’s Hollow the muggles were already bustling about their daily business – mad, the lot of them, it was far too hot. Grabbing a ribbon off his nightstand he pulled his hip length hair over his shoulder and neatly plaited it, tossing it back over his shoulder before dressing quickly. He slipped his favourite red waistcoat on, Albus adored it mainly because of the gold embroidery – it helped make dull muggle clothes more exciting, which was always necessary! Why muggles liked boring clothes so much he’d never understand! What Albus wouldn’t give to wear a robe, but, living on a muggle road in a muggle village meant one had to make a few concessions and sadly dressing the muggle way was something his late mother enforced with an iron grip, if only to avoid questions – especially if any questions were to bring up the subject of Ariana. On the subject of Ariana, Albus realised he had not yet brewed Ariana’s morning potion. Not that it would do much good, Ariana’s mood was volatile and potion or not she was capable of damage, their mother had learnt that the hard way. Kendra had not been dead even a month and yet Albus felt her loss had been far longer, day in day out for what seemed like a month (though a week in reality) had been the same monotonous tedium…until Gellert Grindelwald had arrived at his aunt’s, who happily also happened to be Albus’s neighbour, Bathilda. 

Albus grabbed his wand, left his bedroom and almost walked straight into his brother, Aberforth who was presently loitering outside of Albus’s bedroom. 

“Good, you’re up, I’ve fed the goats but I need you to do Ariana’s potion.” Aberforth said, it was at times like this when Albus was reminded just how like Kendra his brother could be. 

“I know, it’s all under control. Warm today, don’t you think?” Albus asked his brother as he tried to fan some air on himself with his shirt collar. Aberforth raised an eyebrow at Albus.

“Maybe if you cut your hair –” Aberforth started but Albus held up a hand to his brother in a stopping motion.

“Aberforth! Do not say such things!” Albus said, though he was smiling, he was also serious. His hair was one of his favourite things. Aberforth smiled at Albus, he liked to tease his brother. Unknown to the other, each brother loved one another dearly and both wondered how odd it was that they could get along so well together and yet at other times it was like they could not be more different. At times it was like they were as children, before the muggles attacked Ariana, before they had to leave Mould on the Would; they were close, happy, free – not at the other’s throat, arguing about this and that. 

“I jest, of course, I know you wouldn’t cut your hair no matter how hot the weather” Aberforth replied shaking his head as he headed downstairs. 

“How are the goats this morning? I’m sure they must notice the heat.” Albus asked following Aberforth downstairs and into the kitchen. Ariana was sat at the table, she was having some issues plaiting her hair, Albus gently took Ariana’s pale blue hair ribbon and braided his sister’s hair. 

“The goats are fine, it’s rather cool over the hill. Say good morning to your sister!” Aberforth chastised.

“Cool over the hill? Noted. And of course, I would never forget to bid good morning to my favourite sister! Good morning Ariana!” Albus said as he finished her plait. 

“I’m your only sister!” Ariana giggled. 

“Oh so you are, but you would still be my favourite, even if we had another sister!” 

“Good!” Ariana replied, Albus smiled. He was content that Ariana was content and for now, that was all that mattered.

He moved to the work station in the kitchen to start Ariana’s potion, Aberforth had started making toast. He’d sliced the bread into slabs rather than slices – not that that mattered particularly. Albus busied himself with summoning the different ingredients from around the kitchen. As was drummed into every young witch and wizard, mixing potions was an art, one wrong move and you could go up in a cauldron fire or worse! Ariana was sitting rather peacefully, despite the knowledge that Albus was brewing her potion – the idea of her potion could cause a mood swing – Aberforth on the other hand was battling the grill in the hopes of making toast. Albus flicked his wand in the direction of the grill in the hope of fixing what was likely to become a minor disaster. Aberforth wasn’t exactly known for his ability in the kitchen and of course, he was still too young to use magic outside of school. All three of the siblings jumped slightly when an owl began to tap the window with its beak. Albus recognised the owl immediately, it belonged to Bathilda Bagshot but more recently it was used mainly by Bathilda’s nephew, Gellert Grindelwald. Albus felt a sudden surge of excitement. This was not something shared by Aberforth, who grumbled something that Albus couldn’t quite hear. Ariana went back to sitting happily after realising it was just an owl. Albus opened the window gently to let the owl in and get the letter it was surely holding.

“At least give the poor bird a treat..” Aberforth mumbled. Ah so it was like this was it? As soon as Albus heard, presumably, from Gellert (for he hadn’t checked the letter yet) Aberforth’s mood changed completely! Albus sighed internally. He wished Aberforth could see in Gellert, what Albus did. 

“I will.” Albus replied as he reached into a small jar and pulled out a few small pieces of meat and feeding them to the bird. He took the letter and the bird flew back to Bathilda’s.

“Is it from him?” Aberforth asked quietly. Albus looked at the writing, it was definitely from Gellert. 

“Yes, not that you’d be any happier if it was from Bathilda!” Albus said, smirking, Aberforth looked at Albus, a smile threatening to break out.

“You know, you’re absolutely right!” Aberforth laughs, taking a bite out of his only slightly burnt toast. Albus read the note:

“Albus; meet me at the end of tante’s garden path at 10am. It’s too hot to stay indoors! Gellert” 

Albus huffed, as much as he wanted to spend time with Gellert, he wanted to avoid the sun. The sun definitely did not like Albus, his complexion did not like the sun, so he supposed they were even. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen, it was 9:30… Enough time to finish Ariana’s potion and grab some of the toast Aberforth had prepared for the three of them, wonderful! The cauldron was simmering nicely, and Aberforth was in a reasonably good mood, with any luck they’d be alright if Albus went out for the day… It’s not like he’d be far… 

“Aberforth…would you and Ariana be okay if I was out with Gellert today? Bathilda will be just next door and we won’t be far if you need me!” Albus felt like he was pleading with Aberforth, he really shouldn’t have to…after everything he’d sacrificed! 

“Do we have a choice?” Aberforth asked, he didn’t sound angry, he just sounded disappointed more than anything. 

“Abe, it’s not –” 

“Just go Albus.” Aberforth sighed. Albus stood staring at Aberforth for a second before finishing Ariana’s potion and pouring some into a cup for her to drink it from. Aberforth took it off the work station and handed it gently to Ariana. 

“Sorry.” Albus said quietly. 

“Get some toast and go.” 

“I don’t need to go yet.” Albus replied quieter still.

“Just go, Ariana and I will be fine, won’t we?” Aberforth asked Ariana.

“Yes, we will be fine!” She said smiling at Albus. Seeing her so happy caused Albus to feel oddly sad. This is who she should have been, who she would have been, had those muggle boys not attacked her. What they did to her… Albus shook his head, pushing the thought from his head. He smiled back at Ariana.

“Well then… I’ll see you both later. Remember Abe, if you need anything find me, or if it’s more urgent, go to Bathilda.” Albus said gently. 

“I know.” Aberforth replied. With that Albus left.

 

 

“You are early.” With his accent gently punctuating each word, Gellert acknowledged Albus, who was climbing over the small garden fence separating Bathilda’s house from the Dumbledore home, without looking up from the book he was reading, which was floating at eye level in front of him. 

“I know…Aberforth wasn’t exactly happy about me leaving… Today had started so well.” Albus said as he dropped to sit on the grass next to Gellert. Gellert was sitting under a tree in the shade. 

“Sorry.” Gellert replied as he turned to face Albus.

“No, no, don’t be! It’s complicated…” Albus sighed as he looked at whatever Gellert was reading. Gellert reached up to Albus’s face and gently stroked his cheek, Albus shut his eyes at the contact – even such a small action caused Albus’s heart to race and his mind to go completely blank. Whilst Albus had his eyes closed Gellert moved forward and kissed Albus, the contact delicate and light, Albus moaned softly, half in surprise, half from pleasure. Gellert pulled away, too soon in Albus’s opinion, Albus opened his eyes, slowly and reluctantly, his eyes met Gellert’s.

“I’m still sorry.” Gellert replied softly. Albus bit his lip, he didn’t know how Gellert did it but something about him made Albus feel so completely helpless, a feeling he was not used to. Helpless, and yet completely understood.

“I just wish…that Aberforth could understand…” Albus said nestling his cheek against Gellert’s hand that still rested there. Gellert glanced over at the Dumbledore house.

“He will… Once he sees that we intend to help people like Ariana he’ll understand, he’ll have to!” Gellert replied, determination in his voice he had leaned back whilst he spoke, Albus leant towards him to close some of the distance.

“For the greater good.” Albus said gently. 

“Yes, for the greater good!” Gellert said, his voice enthused and full of excitement. Albus closed the distance completely, kissing Gellert. Albus cupped Gellert’s face with his hands, Gellert wrapped an arm around Albus’s neck, the other around his waist, pulling him closer. Gellert sighed, pulling Albus further into the kiss so that Albus was more or less on top of him, Gellert ground his hips up against Albus. Albus moaned, grinding back against Gellert in return. The book Gellert had been reading dropped to the ground with a dull thud, Gellert’s attention now firmly elsewhere.

“Your aunt may look out of the window any minute now.” Albus said, he was breathless, not from exertion but from the excitement of the situation. As enjoyable as it was, Albus really did not was Bathilda Bagshot looking out of the window and seeing whatever may or may not unfold on the grass. Gellert made a noise of annoyance, he didn’t want to stop. Albus sighed, he didn’t want to stop either but he really did not want an audience. “Gellert, we could continue this over the hill…” Albus said, letting his voice trail off, hoping he sounded more seductive than hesitant.

“Yes, let us go there.” Gellert breathed in between kisses.

“Mmmm” Albus replied, not breaking from kissing, both still gently rocking against one another. Gellert sighed. 

“I thought you wanted to go elsewhere?” Gellert asked, his accent thicker than usual, lust clouding his ability to even think about hiding the Germanic quality in his voice. Albus laughed slightly. He rolled them so that he was above Albus.

“I did.” Albus replied pulling Gellert down closer, moving his hands to Gellert’s lower back. He felt Gellert smile against his lips. 

“And now?” 

“I don’t – ah – I don’t know….” Albus moaned, rolling his hips upwards. There were not many times in his life that Albus couldn’t think, but just now was one of them. 

“She won’t look out, she was in her library when I left.” Gellert replied, grinding downwards. 

“Mmmph.” That was all Albus could manage, the grinding and rolling of hip and against hip taking its toll. Pleasure building to an unbearable level. Albus gasped as the lust and pleasure became too much and he felt himself fall across the line to satisfaction. After a few more rolls of his hips Gellert followed Albus. He gently pushed himself off Albus, lying on the grass next to him. 

 

 

Once both had calmed and breathing returned to normal Gellert laughed softly. Albus looked at him. 

“What is it?” Albus asked quietly.

“We just got each other off, in the middle of the garden.” 

“I know, I did suggest we go over the hill…”

“You did, but you seemed to be content.”

“Oh Merlin, I was beyond content. Now however, I’m uncomfortable, I’m going to clean us up.” Albus cast the Scourgify charm nonverbally, directing it first at Gellert and then at himself. He yawned as he lay back, Gellert folding an arm under his head, Albus turned to look at Gellert.

“Thank you…” Gellert replied as he gazed up at the summer sky, his lips parted slightly, he was thinking about something, Albus watched. “Time to go I think…” Gellert turned to Albus. Albus sighed. 

“But it’s cool in the shade, can’t we just stay here?” Albus said lazily. Gellert laughed.

“No! I have a surprise!” Gellert answered, his hand snaking its way into Albus’s long Auburn hair. 

“A surprise?” Albus turned to Gellert, they were nose to nose. 

“Yes…” Gellert smiled before shifting to stand, holding his hand out for Albus to take, before picking his book up. 

“Well then, let’s go!” Albus smiled back, they set off through the gate at the end of the path and walked along the track and over the hill to the tree they would sit under. Gellert had a leather satchel loaded with books, balanced on one shoulder, he linked his other arm with Albus’s as they walked. 

 

 

The midmorning sun was beating down on them. It wasn’t overwhelmingly hot but it was close, midday would be practically unbearable Albus thought, silently cursing the sun for not being his friend. They reached a field on the far side of the hill belonging to a muggle farmer who was too old to tend to his land, climbed over an ancient wooden gate which was crumbling with rot and wood worm. Once in the field they waded through the overgrown grass, Gellert walked ahead of Albus. Albus smiled to himself, Gellert was so much shorter than him, just about reaching Albus’s shoulder, but then Albus was keenly aware of the fact that he was tall, he always had been. He’s been anxious of his height at first but not so much now, he felt like it suited him. Gellert stopped by the oak tree in the far corner of the field and sat against it, Albus sat down next to him. Gellert pulled a water flask from his satchel, took a swig and handed it to Albus, who gulped down some water. Gellert plucked a book from the satchel and handed it to Albus, watching Albus intently.

“Is this…?” Albus asked, he was staring at the Runes on the front of the book.

“It is!” Gellert was beaming with excitement, Albus exhaled sharply. 

“So your aunt did have a copy?” Albus was still staring at the book, it was old and Albus couldn’t believe his eyes.

“No, she had loaned it to a friend of hers but, she was glad that I was seemingly interested in something other than the Hallows and she immediately owled her friend…I think it was your old headmaster…asking for it to be returned to her as a matter of urgency and here it is!” Gellert replied, his voice was laced with disbelief, Albus couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You mean to tell me that your great aunt, the famed wizarding historian didn’t make the connection between the Potter family and the Hallows?” Albus said staring at Gellert.

“Yes! She had no idea how useful a history of that family would be. All I can say is thank Merlin the Potter family seems rife with narcissists!” Albus couldn’t help but agree, from his experience the Potter family were rather full of themselves.

“I wonder what Professor Black wanted with it though…Probably some nefarious scheme of his…” Albus mused, looking curiously over the book. 

“But now we can see how the Peverell links to the Potter family! And then we can recruit them or take the cloak by force…if needs be…” Albus smiled, they’d only been in the field for ten minutes and already Gellert was plotting. Albus shut his eyes looking up at the sky, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Albus much preferred the indoors but as far as things went, the bright summer sun wasn’t all that bad… Gellert’s presence helped, had anyone asked Albus earlier that morning if he’d spend the day outside, he’d have laughed. He slipped his waistcoat off and folded it into a pillow to rest his head on, the bare tree trunk being too uncomfortable. Gellert had shifted so that he was sat upright pouring over his copy of Beedle the Bard. Albus opened the book detailing the Potter family ancestry, he could tell from Gellert’s posture that conversation was over. Genealogy wasn’t exactly Albus’s favourite area of study but finding the link was important. 

After some time and minimal conversation Gellert growled in frustration, Albus glanced at his pocket watch, it was three-fifteen – they’d missed lunch! 

“What is it? Albus asked, leaning over to check what Gellert was reading. He was reading some of their notes. Albus smiled, they’d made those notes late one night the previous week. Albus thought about how they’d been focusing so heavily on their plans, at least until they’d become distracted by one another’s company. Albus shivered slightly despite the heat, at the memory of what had happened after, clashing teeth and rough, messy hand movements, lust puddling their thoughts. Gellert turned to face him.

“Are we understanding things properly? It’s just when you think about…rather, do you think we can share control of the wand?” Gellert asked, he didn’t like it when he didn’t understand something, that had been obvious from the day they met. 

“There must be a way, we plan to unite them together and so they must recognise us as joint masters…” Albus mused as he looked over the notes.

“I hope so…if not…we use it only as a symbol and use it when absolutely necessary, that way perhaps it won’t form a bond to either of us, so we can share it!” Gellert replied. Albus knew that in truth neither of them could know how the wand would work and that this was more theoretical than anything. 

“Exactly, we can work this out! Now what do you say we walk back? We can spend the rest of the afternoon and evening together, if you want? But I need to check in with Aberforth and Ariana.” Albus smiled, his stomach growling. Gellert looked down at Albus’s stomach and laughed.

“Come on then, I suppose you’ve been out in the sun long enough for today!” Gellert replied, laughter in his voice. They stood and began the walk home, walking at a leisurely pace, feeling no need to rush. 

“You do realise that as a red head the sun can burn me terribly? The sacrifice I have made today is noble!” Albus laughed, Gellert grinned at him.

“See you love me really!” Gellert laughed.

“Hmm luckily for you!” Albus smiled, eyes twinkling. Climbing back over the gate, over the hill and turning onto the track back to the village. Once back they walked up the path to the Dumbledore house. Albus hesitated as he always did, it never quite felt like home anymore. Gellert nudged him gently with his elbow, Albus looked at him and nodded. After a deep breath he opened the door, Gellert followed him in. Aberforth and Ariana were sitting at the kitchen table, Ariana was drawing. Albus smiled. 

“We’re back!” Albus said moving to look at what Ariana was drawing. It was a goat. Aberforth was helping by the looks of it.

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Aberforth replied looking up. “Oh, he’s with you.” 

“Yes, hello, Aberforth. How are you today?” Gellert replied, Albus noted the hint of aggression in Gellert’s tone, he’d have to speak to Gellert about that. 

“Fine – or I was…” 

“Until I got here?” Gellert fired back. 

“Yer, how did you guess?” 

“Stop it, both of you! You’ll upset Ariana.” Albus cautioned them both, Ariana had covered her ears, she had an obvious hatred of conflict. Albus suspected that whatever those muggle boys had done to her they had scared her so much that any sign of anger or violence would frighten her and that would go one of two ways. Either she would hide or she would become violent, viewing it as the only way to defend herself. Albus wanted to avoid that at all cost. He couldn’t afford for Ariana to cause any more problems than she already had, he thought. Albus hated himself for that thought instantly. None of this was Ariana’s fault. It was the muggles. All of it. 

“Sorry.” Gellert replied, who he was apologising to, Albus had no idea – it could have been any of the Dumbledore siblings. 

“It’s alright.” Albus looked between Ariana, Aberforth and Gellert, trying to keep the peace. 

“Hmm.” Aberforth grunted, Ariana looked to be calming down. Gellert was looking over at what she was drawing. 

“Is that a goat?” Gellert asked Ariana quietly, she looked up at him.

“Yes, do you like it?” Ariana nodded, Albus was relieved to see she was smiling. Albus went over to her, gently resting his hands on her shoulders.

“I do!” Gellert replied, his voice was enthusiastic, like a teacher proud of their student’s work, Albus thought. Ariana was beaming.

“Albus? What do you think?” Ariana asked.

“Oh, I think it’s wonderful! Are you going to paint it, when you’ve finished drawing it?” Albus asked, Ariana nodded.

“She will if there’s time before bed.” Aberforth replied.

“Ab, it’s not even dinner time, let her paint it,” Albus shot his brother a glance. “Gellert and I will be upstairs, if you need us.” Albus added, grabbing an apple for them both before walking to the stairs, Gellert following him.

“He isn’t allowed in the house!” Aberforth frowned, crossing his arms. 

“Of course I’m allowed, you let your goats roam free?” Gellert smiled, even Albus had to admit, that smile was a hint too mischievous. 

“Yes…” Aberforth replied, looking at Gellert sceptically. Gellert stepped up a couple of stairs so he was directly behind Albus. 

“Well then, why should Albus not be allowed me in the house?” Gellert asked, face suddenly feigning innocence, he was enjoying this.

“Did you just compare yourself to a goat?” Aberforth asked, his tone indignant at the suggestion that Gellert Grindelwald, someone whom he hated, could possibly be anything like a goat. 

“Perhaps!” Gellert replied.

“And in any case Ab, I’m in charge and if I want him in the house, he stays in the house.” Albus said looking between them, Albus had a horrible feeling that Gellert may possibly, be wrong about Aberforth. Albus could no sooner see Aberforth joining them than he could see pigs flying – without magical aid, something Albus mentally conceded was, sadly, unlikely. 

“If you’re in charge, act like it.” Aberforth replied coldly, before turning and walking back into the kitchen, he shut the door behind him. Albus looked after him for a second, completely dumbfounded that Aberforth would talk to him like that. Albus started down the stairs after him, Gellert stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Leave him, he’ll calm down.” Gellert said calmly, Albus nodded before turning back up the stairs, Gellert followed. 

 

 

Once upstairs in Albus’s room Gellert threw himself onto the bed, Albus walked round to his window, sitting on the window seat, looking out. 

“They’re always so busy, they never stop and think.” Albus said, watching the muggles on the street below.

“What do you mean?” Gellert asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“They never have to think, it just, I don’t know…I can’t understand it. How can they not ever think. They just act without thought.” Gellert sat up and turned .

“Albus…What did they do to Ariana?” Gellert asked, shifting slowly and walking to where Albus was sitting. 

“I don’t know, not really. Mother never told us, it was enough to drive my father to attack them though. Ariana seemed fine at first but after a short time, after father was sent to Azkaban…her moods changed, she was different, gone was the only truly happy member of our family. It’s like we’re all doomed to be miserable.” Albus said slowly, Gellert tutted and wrapped his arms around Albus.

“You’re far more cheerful than me, if that’s any consolation?” Gellert asked, Albus glanced up at him, from his seated position Gellert was taller than him – it was nice, Albus relaxed into Gellert’s arms.

“Hmm..” Albus murmured letting his eyes slip shut. Gellert leaned down whispering to Albus.

“If you’re really feeling so melancholy, perhaps we could…” Albus heard the suggestion in Gellert’s tone, he opened his eyes and sat up.

“Not with Ariana and Aberforth awake.” Albus replied, Gellert make a noise that could only be described as a growl. 

“But why? We have when they’re asleep, why not when they’re downstairs? Albus….” Gellert complained, Albus smiled. 

“I’m sorry, it just wouldn’t feel right! Later, perhaps.” Albus turned to look at Gellert, pulling the plait out of his hair, letting his long auburn hair fall around his shoulders. If Gellert wanted him that much he’d tease him just to make the desire even stronger. 

“I know what you’re up to, you can’t trick me.” Gellert laughed. Albus smiled, satisfied that his teasing had had the desired effect.

“I really am sorry, I just can’t…” Albus said quietly.

“It’s fine.” Gellert flopped back on Albus’s bed, Albus followed, sitting lightly.

“What should we do, then?” 

“You already have my opinion,” Albus was about to object when Gellert added. “Although, we could do some…research into muggle behaviours?” 

“What sort of research?” Albus didn’t want to admit that he was sceptical about whatever research Gellert was suggesting, but Albus had grown up in a village inhabited by both muggles and magical people he really didn’t feel that he needed anymore knowledge on them. 

“What do they do? You know, to relax?” Gellert asked lazily, toying with his wand. Albus turned to look at him. 

“Oh well…you know…normal muggle things…” Albus replied looking gently into Gellert’s eyes. 

“Well one would generally assume that they do ‘normal muggle things’, yes. But what does that entail?” Gellert asked, Albus detected more than a hint of amusement in his tone. 

“Er… I know they go to the pub, but we have those… They tend to do the things we do, or at least that’s all I’ve ever noticed them doing… For all their differences, they’re awfully similar in many ways.” Albus replied frowning, he’d never noticed before, that the magical and non-magical communities were so similar. 

“Well then! Let’s go to the pub…” Gellert said the word ‘pub’ with some distaste, but Albus had always thought the Pendle Arms to be quite a nice little place, loud perhaps, and the patrons could be a little questionable at times! Not to mention it being named after the location of some of the most famous witch trials in English history, but aside from those minor issues, it could be quite nice. 

 

 

At seven sharp Albus and Gellert stepped out onto the main street through Godric’s Hollow and walked the short distance to the village square. Already there was a muggle, whom Albus assumed was a regular, sat on the floor outside looking utterly sloshed whilst two other muggles tried to hoist him off the ground. Gellert gave them a look of disgust, but Albus couldn’t help his slight amusement at the sight. Albus vaguely recognised the drunk muggle as being the florist, Mr Redferne, perhaps cutting flowers was harder than Albus had assumed as for what other reason should anyone wish to get so utterly sozzled. Albus chastised himself mentally, he had to remember that he had no idea what was going on in other people’s lives. He remembered that whilst at Hogwarts, in first year especially, many of his peers had made assumptions about him and his family based off his father’s actions without ever knowing the whole story. Who knew what Mr Redferne was going through, and it wasn’t fair to judge.

“Albus, you’re staring at the drunk muggle.” Gellert chirped, pulling Albus’ arm. They walked into the pub together, Gellert recoiled instantly. The smell of alcohol and tobacco hitting them immediately, Gellert muttered something inaudible about muggle pubs not being as good as those found in the magical world. Albus walked over to a table motioning for Gellert to follow him.

“What would you like to drink? I have some muggle money.” Albus asked, glancing quickly at the bar. 

“I don’t know, what do the muggles like? This is after all, an experiment, is it not?” Gellert asked as he sat, staring across the room at Mr Redferne, who had been dragged back inside the pub. Mr Redferne was glaring back. 

“Hmm well I know when Aberforth visits the pub – which he’s not supposed to but nobody here particularly cares – he usually gets cider.” Albus replied standing, he looked at Gellert expectantly.

“The fact that Aberforth likes it does not exactly persuade me, but very well – cider will do fine.” Gellert murmured, still not breaking eye contact with Mr Redferne, it was almost as if they were sizing one another up – Albus didn’t like it. 

“Right, well I’ll go up and get that. Perhaps stop staring at Mr Redferne?” Albus chided.

“Hmm…” Gellert grumbled. Albus shook his head and walked to the bar. 

 

 

The barman looked Albus up and down surveying him carefully, naturally suspicious of this new customer. Albus smiled.

“Hello, two of you finest cider please,” Albus beamed holding the money out, the barman mumbled something that Albus didn’t quite catch before planting two ciders in front of Albus. “Thank you!” Albus took the pitchers back to the table, placing one down in front of Gellert.

“Danke… That muggle is still staring, only now there’s more than one.” Albus risked a glance behind them, Gellert had settled himself in the chair closest to the wall and so Albus had his back to Mr Redferne and the other muggles. 

“Oh that’s Mr Nowell and Mr Potts… Mr Nowell runs the Iron Mungers and Mr Potts the Post Office. They’re ‘esteemed members of the muggle community’.” Albus replied as he turned back to Gellert.

“And so they spend all their time drinking? It’s disgraceful.” Gellert exclaimed taking a drink of his own cider, Albus nodded – muggles were rather odd. Gellert had returned to glaring over at the three muggles. 

“I suppose it’s a Saturday, they just have church in the morning and then they don’t need to do anything.” Albus frowned into his cider before sipping carefully from the glass. They continued sitting watching the muggles go about their evening, commenting occasionally on certain things, what muggles drink – how they behave. Albus had to admit, it was fascinating, they drank leisurely at the same time. Things took a turn for the worst when Mr Redferne stumbled up and over in their direction, Messrs Nowell and Potts following him closely. 

“What’re you staring at?” Redferne’s West Country emphasised to a level that sounded almost comedic. Albus stood carefully, he had had less to drink than Gellert and so felt more ready to calm this situation and being local he hoped to be able to speak levelly with the men. 

“Mr Redferne, I can assure you that neither of us have been staring at you! Please allow me to fetch you all a drink? It is after all a Saturday let us all relax?” Albus attempted to mediate the situation. Mr Redferne was swaying on his feet.

“Nah you was starin’. You an’ that ‘un.” Nowell said pointing at Gellert with his chin. Gellert stood abruptly.

“We were not staring at you or your disgusting companions!” Gellert spat at Nowell. Nowell turned sharply in the direction of Gellert.

“You what?” Nowell asked, even in his state of drunkenness he suddenly became rather intimidating, Albus chastised himself mentally – they were wizards, they could handle anything these muggles threw at them…although that would require making a scene which would definitely breach the Statue of Secrecy… Albus saw Gellert roll his eyes. 

“I said, we were not staring at you or your disgusting companions…” Gellert said like Nowell was an idiot, which Albus strongly suspected he was but it was probably best not to draw attention to that fact. As soon as Gellert repeated himself Albus realised how crucial Gellert’s mistake had been, Nowell lunged for Gellert, Albus managed to place himself between the two but Nowell’s fist now made contact with Albus’s nose. Albus heard a crack and as he staggered back he hoped to Merlin that his nose hadn’t broken – though judging by the sound it had made he wouldn’t have been surprised if it had. Not to worry, Albus supposed – he could always fix it later. In the time it took for Albus to regain full composure Gellert has thrown himself at Nowell punching as best his cider foggy mind could manage. Albus immediately grabbed Gellert’s arm and disapparated. Yes, strictly speaking the muggles in the pub saw two teenagers disappear but most of them had been drinking heavily and more than likely wouldn’t remember anyway. 

 

 

“Why did you do that? They attacked you? I was trying to defend you!” Gellert protested, Albus shook his head.

“I know, but Gellert they’re muggles, let them be.” Albus replied, tending to his nose with an embroidered handkerchief that he had transfigured as he spoke. 

“But they attacked you!” Gellert seethed. Albus smiled slightly and placed an arm around Gellert as he led them back up the street towards their respective homes. 

“It’s alright,” Albus soothed “I’m fine.” 

“I don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

“Gellert, sometimes things are out of our control. Try not to think on it.” Albus said calmly. He’d found that some people just have a bee in their bonnet and will take their problems out on whoever happens to be closest without a shred of thought for what may be going on in that person’s life or the consequences they may inflict and that really it was out of the person’s control – just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time and there really was no point in worrying about it. Albus tried to apply that train of thought to most conflict as it helps to think as one’s enemies, especially as they may not be enemies at all – just people having a worse day than you are. 

“Regardless, they attacked you and that is not fair.” Gellert growled. Gellert had taken the handkerchief off Albus and was now gently patting the blood away. Albus decided he’d fix his nose later.

“Gellert -” Albus started but Gellert interrupted him.

“I don’t want to go home. Bathilda is more than likely in bed now we could…borrow her firewhiskey and go to your brothers barn…” Albus considered Gellert’s suggestion and decided that it was actually a rather spiffing idea. 

“Alright but please Gellert, there really is no need to get so wound up over a couple of muggles, I mean, what is the worst they could do? We’re wizards and exceptionally powerful ones at that!” Gellert was looking at him now, there was a clear intent behind the gaze.

“Albus, muggles have hurt people that I care about, they’ve hurt people that you care about, isn’t it better that we act in our own defence?” 

“There is a difference between defence and offence, Gellert. We would probably do well not to confuse the two.” Gellert nodded, whether he agreed with Albus or not, Albus couldn’t tell but at least he’d said something. They reached the gate that led down the garden path to Bathilda’s, Gellert motioned for Albus to wait.

“I’ll be faster on my own.” He said before opening the door as cautiously as he could and disappearing indoors. Albus was left alone to his thoughts in the cool summer night air. If Gellert really believed that cutting the head off the proverbial hydra before it had chance to attack, then Albus would need to act to ensure that minimal damage was done, because for all their faults, muggles were just people. Gellert reappeared with a bottle of firewhiskey and off they went to Aberforth’s barn, climbing to sit on the old stone roof to discuss their plans and fall further into each other with every sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you liked it!


End file.
